Miraculous Hyper Force
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Chiro and the hyper force discover a strange creature called a Miraculous that wants to go home, so they head for Earth. Meanwhile in Paris, something evil is reborn.
1. Lost and Found

**Miraculous Hyper Force**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The Characters of SRMTHG and Miraculous: Tales of Lady Bug and Cat Noir are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

**AN: **This is set two years after the events of the episode of SRMTHG** Soul of Evil **and during season two of Miraculous.

Chapter: One

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**Shuggazoom City**

Two years have passed since the defeat of the dark one worm upon a nameless planet they knew nothing about or visited. Chiro and the monkey team know as the hyper force returned home in victory.

During those years, Chiro and the hyper force rarely had anything to do. It was peaceful, and the people of Shaggazoom city went about their lives as if nothing had transpired in the first place.

Skeleton king is gone for good. Chiro spent two years focusing on his studies at school and training with the monkey team, just for when if evil emerged again. It's a way to never let their guard down.

Evil always comes back in any shape or form. Chiro walked to the super robot and headed inside. The super robot stands in the heart of the city itself which it symbolizes the guardians of Justice which are the hyper force.

Chiro used the elevator to head up to the command center and once the doors opened. He found his allies have gathered around the table to look at a very old box, of what Chiro does not even know what's inside.

Who are these robot monkeys, if anyone had to ask?

"I do not sense the power primate inside the box," spoke the silver-colored monkey "But I can feel magic inside."

Known for his wisdom he is NTAR-11 or known by his name Antauri.

"Well I did manage to find the box in a hidden compartment of the robot when I was doing maintenance duty." Spoke the green colored monkey.

Originally called Otto-34 whose name now is Otto and the teams mechanic.

"Heh, you said duty," spoke the red monkey "Maybe there are bananas inside."

Originally called SPRX-77 whose name short for Sparx

"Don't be stupid, ugh." Spoke the yellow colored monkey "Maybe it's something we can fight, I'm bored and want action."

Originally called Nova-52 whose name is now short for Nova and is the teams best fighter.

"There could be a scientific reason it was hidden away," spoke the blue colored monkey.

Originally called GBSB-23 his name is Gibson or Hal Gibson he has experience in fields of medical and science.

They are known as the hyper force created by the mysterious alchemist because he would one day turn evil, which he did into the formable enemy known as Skeleton King.

"You think this box was hidden away by the Alchemist," suggested Chiro.

"It's possible," muttered Antauri "I'm just not sure."

"Oh come on let's just open it and see what happens." Pointed out Sparx.

"The scientific curiosity to find out what is inside," said Gibson "Pardon the pun, sparked my interest."

"Hey," complained Sparx "I'm the funny one here."

"If something to happen, we would take full responsibility," said Otto.

"Let's agree to do this," Chiro spoke to the monkeys.

They all nodded, and Antauri slowly opened the box and then a small creature hovered out of the box. It yawned while looking at its surroundings to see a person and monkeys there.

"I had I good nap." Spoke the creature "I am a Kwami and my name is Bo-Bo."

"You look like a mini ape," pointed out Chiro.

"I sense much magic from you, but not the power primate." Said Antauri.

"Oh, I am what the humans call a Miraculous." Replied Bo-Bo "And can give the worthy when combined into a hero if used right."

"Where are you from" Asked Gibson?

'Earth, the last time I remembered."Answered Bo-Bo "What happened to the man whom I spoke to a long time ago."

"You mean the Alchemist," Antauri.

"I think so..." Muttered Bo-Bo "He did say to me I was the inspiration for a project."

Chiro and the monkey team glared at one another to know it's them in many ways.

"Is there someone on Earth? Asked Chiro?

"A Chinese man," answered Bo-Bo.

"Then we should take a trip to Earth and drop him off," said Sparx "How hard that could be."

"Ugh, this is why you should leave the science to me." Replied Gibson "There are many planets in the universe."

"We were in space for a while, maybe we did met a planet called Earth." Chiro thought out loud. "We should go."

"Beats sitting on our tails and doing nothing," sighed Nova "I want some action."

"I installed upgrades to the Super robot," Otto told them all "We can go at anytime."

"I think I remembered something," Chiro spoke to Gibson "When we were battling the Skeleton king worm on that planet we saved. You think the planet is Earth and still have the coördinates in the robots navigation computer."

"Yes, yes, we do." Nodded Gibson.

"All right team we got a mission," commanded Chiro "Let's get into place everyone," then turned to speak to Bo-Bo "I suggest you stay in the box for the time being."

"Okay," nodded Bo-Bo

"A word of caution Chiro," Antauri spoke with wisdom "We know nothing of Earth, it would be wise to keep a low profile."

"Agreed." Nodded Chiro.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

Chiro and the hyper force are in their positions inside the super robot. The runway lights turned on and the citizens of the city watched in awe for their defenders are about to leave.

The hyper force informed the people they are dropping someone off on a planet called Earth. The robot builds enough power, and it runs on the runway, then a mighty jump its rocket feet came alive and flew high in the air and in the sky.

Their next destination is Earth. Standing on a rooftop of a building is girl or a robotic girl with pink eyes, green eyes and dressed like Chiro. She waved and watched them leave.

Her name is Jimmy and once again while the hyper force is off on a space mission. She will protect the city while they are gone and she wondered when they will return.

* * *

**Paris, France: Planet Earth**

Paris is the capital and largest city in France, situated on the river Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region. Paris, within its administrative limits largely unchanged since 1860.

The city has an estimated population of 2,211,297 but the Paris metropolitan area population is about 11,899,544 and is one of the most populated metropolitan areas in Europe.

Paris was the largest city in the Western world for about 1,000 years. The 19th century and the largest in the entire world between the 16th and 19th centuries.

Paris is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centers, and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all give to its status as one of the world's major global cities.

One would think a city like this is peaceful.

Wrong it isn't.

* * *

**Meanwhile Elsewhere**

In a darkened room filled with butterflies that swarm the room a pentagram like window opened up casting light upon the room and a costumed man stands there and plotting to get what he wants as his sinister sneer remains in place.

His name is Hawkmoth, under the disguise is Anton Agrest. What's his agenda to take the Miraculous for himself. He just needs to take it from Lady Bug, Cat Noir, and their new friend Rena Rouge.

What his goal? It's only known to him and him alone. Looking for another person to turn into a dark servant. Hawkmoth sensed a spark of darkness from a place, a pawn shop and what's inside?

A damaged object shaped like a skull.

"Oozing with evil," smiled Hawkmoth "This will be perfect to take the Miraculous from Lady Bug and Cat Noir."

Hawkmoth calls forth a moth to his hand and it lands on his hand only to have dark energy tapped into and a change happened, it's now a Akuma.

"Fly forth and take over the object." Commanded Hawkmoth.

The dark moth flies away and halfway across Paris until finally had come to the pawn shop and to the object itself. Dark energies have merged and the eyes glowed.

A swirling mass of mist like dark energy occurred in a form of a small tornado and a shape is forming. People started to run out of the pawn shop.

"I live again," roared the creature.

The dark mist of mass that formed into a creature, stormed out of the pawn shop with a thunderous crash and is now on the street of Paris.

"I am Hawkmoth," he spoke to the creature by way of telepathy "You have awakened due to the Akuma. If you wish to stay, you must do one thing take the Miraculous from Cat Noir and Lady Bug."

"No," slowly spoke the creature "I do not take orders."

"Obey me," commanded Hawkmoth "I can remove," the creature interrupted.

"You sound desperate in wanting the powers of the Miraculous," laughed the creature "I want something also."

"What do you want" asked Hawkmoth?

"Revenge on the Hyper force." Snarled the creature.

"You shall have it," replied Hawkmoth "What do I call you?"

"Skeleton king" he laughed.

Then he attacked anything that moved.

* * *

**At School**

It is lunch time as the teenage girl known as Marienett is hungry and is about to head into the cafeteria where she checked her phone for emails or anything else until a news report about a akumatized person wreaking havoc.

It looked like a Skeleton. She knew one thing Hawkmoth is at it again. She sneaked out of school, but not before transforming into the costumed hero known as Lady Bug and headed out.

Adrian was alone in the library at the moment and is doing extra work, he knows it is lunch time and is about to go get something to eat, but first he checked his phone anything important like email or news.

Then suddenly the news report shows a akumatized person that looks like a Skeleton and causing chaos, so that means Hawkmoth and so he sneaked away and then transformed into the costumed hero know as Cat Noir.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	2. Evil Reborn

**Miraculous Hyper Force**

Chapter: Two

**Evil Reborn**

* * *

**Planet Earth: Paris, France**

Skeleton King stood upon a street he does not ever recognize nor did he cared too either. The humans flee in terror at his appearance and oozing power. No thanks in part to some human with powers of his own named Hawkmoth.

Using telekinesis to toss objects out of his way like vehicles and people. Hawkmoth interested in a power called the Miraculous, only then he remembered something like when he was a weak flesh and blood fool.

A creature in a box called Miraculous, didn't know the name and it had inspired the Alchemist to create the hyper force. Although he does not recall ever being on this planet. He could use this Hawkmoth to his advantage.

Once he's done with him, Skeleton King will dispose the fool. Hawkmoth would begin to ponder if it was a great idea to use an Akuma on this creature. It's very powerful and called itself Skeleton King.

However, it matters not, once he has the Miraculous powers from Lady bug and Cat Noir. He will dispose of this creature and find more of the Miraculous powers for himself, making him invincible to do as he pleases.

Both of them did not trust each other.

"Tell me," Hawkmoth speaks to Skeleton King "Who is this Hyper force you mentioned? Such a team does not exist on Earth."

"Because they do not exist on Earth, you fool." Skeleton King speaks back to him "In time they will come."

"Aliens," muttered Hawkmoth.

"More than you know," replied Skeleton "Now I will show you the true fury of my power."

Skeleton King using his necromancer powers summons black ooze upon the streets of Paris. Taking shape of Skeleton men, these creatures are the formless, and they go on to attack the citizens whom are fleeing for their lives.

Skeleton King wanted to learn everything about Lady Bug and Cat Noir, like how they think and fight. His eyes narrowed and spot two people jumping from the rooftops and landing upon the ground.

Lady bug and Cat Noir came from opposite directions, to see Bone like creatures, attacking people.

"What are these things" asked Noir?

"Creations of the Akumatized person, who looks like a Skeleton." Replied Lady Bug.

The formless began to attack Lady Bug and Kat Noir by coming from all sides. Summoning their weapons, they strike back against the formless which proved not easy.

Why? Because the formless reformed when their weapons struck them down, however they kept at it.

"Lady bug," said Noir "Keep them busy, I'm going to attack Skullman, then use your lucky charm."

"You got it," nodded Lady Bug "And be careful."

"Always am," smirked Noir.

Cat Noir didn't want to leave Lady bug alone, but knew she can handle herself well in a fight. He slipped by these bone creatures and came upon Skeleton King, holding his staff in hand.

"I got a bone to pick with you," joked Noir."I'm going to free you from Hawkmoth's control."

"You have no idea what I am boy," sneered Skeleton King "You and everyone else in this world will know, soon enough."

"Enough talk." Said Noir. "Let's dance bone guy."

Kat Noir goes on the attack by the first strike. He used his staff to try to land a few hits, but Skeleton King proved too quick and dodged the strikes from the young hero.

"Pathetic," mused Skeleton King.

"I'll show you" growled Noir.

"I sense much anger from you boy," noticed Skeleton king,"Reminds me of someone else I know."

"Oh yeah," growled Noir "Cataclysm,"

Gathering energy from his hands, he used the attack upon the grounds where Skeleton King is standing. It gives way and the villain falls right through to the sewer level, with a hard crash.

Kat Noir though he took the villain off guard with his attack. Then the ground started to shake and rising up is Skeleton King, his eyes glowed and fired an energy shot

The young hero braced himself by twirling his staff around to block it, however it's too much for the young hero and the impact threw him backwards right into the window of a hotel.

Then almost crashed into the wall of the hotel and the last-minute Lady Bug used her rope to save him. She shows concern for her friend.

"Thanks lady bug," replied Noir.

"No problem," smiled Bug "These things are tough, but we can take them on."

"Then let's work together to take down Skullman." Groaned Noir

Skeleton King came crashing into the hotel, ignoring the dust and debris in his way. Tagging along is the formless who attack Lady bug and Kat Noir. The young heroes are doing their best to fight the formless off, but they keep coming back.

"We have to focus on him," said Bug.

"Agreed, let's do this outside." Said Noir.

"It makes no difference to me," replied Skeleton King "No, where to run, nowhere to hide."

Both young heroes moved around quickly by using their superhuman skills in athletes to confuse this Akumatized person. Then Kat Noir changed his staff into a rope and quickly wrapped around the neck of the villain.

"Lucky charm," cried Lady Bug

Then it formed into a large mallet bigger than any normal human can handle. Wondering what to do with it, she lifts the object and ran past the formless by hammering her way to the villain.

She leaped up, while in the air she mustered all of her strength to land a hard shot to the head of the villain. Then a strange noise which sounded like a monkey came from behind Kat Noir and slashed him in the back.

Gasping in pain, he let's go of the rope. Lady Bug got distracted by the gasp from Kat Noir, only to find herself slammed hard by Skeleton King with a metal fist to body.

Thrown backwards she slammed hard into the back of an ice cream truck, knocking the wind out of her. Kat Noir saw before him an orange metal monkey with an evil grin.

"Mandarin," said Skeleton King "So this is where you have been all this time."

"Yes, the real me," spoke Mandarin "I crashed upon this worthless mudball of a world, I've come to serve you master."

"Very well." Replied "You may go ahead."

"Aw, the boy is helping his girlfriend." Laughed Mandarin.

Kat Noir went over to check on Lady bug who is lying there for a moment, but slowly got up and gasped in pain to feel she might have broken a rib.

"A robot monkey." Groaned Bug.

"There just too powerful," replied Noir "I don't know if we can last long."

Then their objects began to blink to let them know they will transform back to their civilian identities.

"Getting low on power," chuckled Mandarin "It won't matter what you do."

"Take their miraculous," Hawkmoth spoke to Skeleton King by way of telepathy.

"No, I have a better idea." Replied Skeleton King the same way "I want them to flee in fear."

"But why" Asked Hawkmoth with a loud growl?

"There is something we need to discuss." Answered Skeleton King.

Then suddenly a flute is heard in the background and an illusion came over them. This gave time for Kat Noir and Lady Bug to escape quickly to meet up with Rena Rouge.

"You too don't look to good." Noticed Rena.

"We will meet later to come up with a new plan." Said Bug.

"Agreed," coursed the both of them.

Going in opposite directions to avoid themselves, Marinette, Adrian and Alya headed to the places that they are safe, their homes.

Back where the fight had occurred Skeleton King, Mandarin and the formless which vanished. Because he had no need for them now.

"What's next, take over this world" spoke Mandarin?

"Not yet," said Skeleton King "But first we will have a word with Hawkmoth."

Looking around at the chaos five square blocks upon the streets of Paris are either damaged or destroyed. Both Skeleton King and Mandarin magically teleported away.

* * *

**Hawkmoth's lair**

Hawkmoth stands in his lair alone or so he thought, which two people had entered this domain. Skeleton King and a metal monkey called Mandarin.

"Now let's talk," Speaks Skeleton King in a dark tone.

* * *

**Meanwhile in deep space: Two days later**

**Approaching the Sol system**

The Hyperforce is heading to the right coördinates to a planet called Earth. They thought it was an easy drop off and leave the planet. Antauri tensed up a bit as if he felt something evil was reborn.

"Everyone I am picking up a series of transmissions coming from the their planet of this Solar system." Said Gibson.

"Anything interesting," asked Chiro.

"Hold on I will try to find something." Answered Gibson.

"Maybe they're selling bananas for free," joked Sparks.

"Me, I just want to fight something." Growled Nova "I'm bored."

"Uh, guys I found something and it's really, really bad." Gasped Gibson.

"Show us," said Chiro

Gibson showed them all a news broadcast and an image showed one person they never thought they would ever see again.

"Skeleton King" they all spoke at once.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	3. Mission on Earth

**Miraculous Hyper Force**

Chapter: Three

**Mission** **on Earth**

* * *

**Above Earth Orbit: Two days after the incident**

The Super robot with the hyper force inside is orbiting the planet called Earth. Before they arrived to the third planet of the solar system the hyper force received a shock of their lives. An enemy whom they thought was gone for good had returned.

Somehow, someway Skeleton King is back which the hyper force watched a primitive form of communications known as televised broadcasts. The command room inside the super robot had a grim like feeling that made the Hyperforce uneasy.

"In light of recent events," spoke the reporter whom is standing near a damaged part in Paris "Thanks to the heroes Lady Bug and Kat Noir they managed to ward off another deadly attack of Hawkmoth."

"By what looked like servants of Hawkmoth, a Skeleton man and it's pet monkey according to eyewitness reports." She paused "The estimated damage costs of the battle is in the millions and the French military has sealed off five blocks."

"Turn it off," muttered Chiro.

"His pet monkey," replied Otto "Which means Mandarin is back."

"Who cares if they're back, let's go down and hit them hard." Growled Nova.

"Right Nova," spoke Sparks in a sarcastic tone "We will just go down and say hi, were a team of robot monkeys and we like to help you defeat Skeleton king."

"Sparks is correct," replied Antauri "People of Earth will not understand us and even fear us, because of Mandarin's appearance."

"Gibson any information on the two heroes," asked Chiro?

"I did activate the super robot's cloak, so people on the planet won't detect us coming." Replied Gibson "The two heroes are Kat Noir and Lady Bug according to news reports I have discovered."

All of them watched footage of Lady Bug and Kat Noir from earlier news reports.

"Rather sloppy fighters," noticed Nova."If I trained them and whip those two into shape."

"I do like the tower which stands upon Paris." Remarked Otto "I can certainly do some improvements."

"It would be wise for Chiro to set up contact with Lady Bug and Kat Noir." Said Antauri "While we stay behind the scenes for now."

"Agreed," nodded Chiro "So where are we go to land," he asked?

"I found a good landing spot," Sparx answered the question "It's in some woods nearby Paris."

"We need to know who they are." Spoke Chiro.

"I've cross-referenced data footage, with dozens of news reports and I got a 100 percent match on who Kat Noir and Lady Bug, including a few fan sites, these two match up perfectly." Replied Gibson.

Gibson types in the display console to show images of a blonde teenager and a raven-haired teenager, which they go to the same school.

"Their names are Marinette Dechang and Adrian Agrest," Gibson told them "Marinette's parents are bakers and Adrian's father is very rich, his mother is dead."

"Where are they now" Asked Antauri?

"Their current site of Adrian is a photo shoot in the park and Marinette is walking down a street to a place, of what surveillance has shown me." Spoke Gibson.

"There have been no attacks in the past few days," said Otto.

"It's a trap," growled Chiro "He is waiting for us to come and he must had formed an alliance with Hawkmoth, let's be on our guard." He added more to the conversation "As for our guest we will take him home. Let's move Hyper Force."

"Right" coursed the robot monkeys.

Running out of the command center the team members got into positions inside the Super Robot. Sparx took the controls for he pinpointed a landing spot for the robot land and the robot flies into the planet's atmosphere.

Gibson had the super robot heat resistance if they had to make an emergency landing on any planet. Although the robot is invisible to all form of Earth tracking systems, there is a fireball in the sky.

The hyper force felt shaking going on, Sparx being an expert pilot knew what he is doing and they got closer and closer to ground. Sparx activated the feet thrusters of the robot to slow it down.

On the view screens they can see the ground in the spot of where they needed. The woods right outside of Paris and the landing is easy, a clang noise echoed all around. They had stopped, and they're relieved to know it's a safe landing.

"All right team I'm going to head out," Chiro spoke to all of them "Antauri, Otto, and Nova come with me. Sparx and Gibson stay here with the Super Robot. We will need you later, Mission Earth is a go."

"Roger," replied Gibson

"I wonder if they make Banana Pizza." Smiled Sparx.

"Maybe you like a pounding Sparx," growled Nova.

"I'm good," chuckled Sparx.

Chiro, Antauri, Nova and Otto stepped out of the Super Robot that stands invisible in the middle of a forest and nearby is Paris and felt like they are in a whole new world. Without hesitation they dashed off into the unknown.

* * *

**Master Fu's place**

Marinette's confidence is lacking for the past couple of days. Why? It's because she was almost killed by Hawkmoth's Akumatized person and a robot monkey it called Mandarin. So she came here to Master Fu's place for advice.

Master Fu, the over one hundred year old Chinese man wearing beach style clothing and has a short beard. Noticed Marinette's concerned look on her face and made some tea to calm her nerves.

They sat in separate chairs across from the table. They both drank tea the traditional way.

"What troubles you child." Asked Fu?

"Like what happened the other day" Sighed the teenager.

"I have and it may have been Hawkmoth's doing," replied Fu "I fear this is an evil that is unlike anything the planet has faced."

"What do you mean," she asked?

I felt true darkness from the skeleton creature."Said Fu" This will take more than just the Miraculous to defeat it, allies from beyond."

"Beyond," gasped the teenager "You mean aliens."

"Learn to trust those with experience in handling such a creature." Suggested Fu.

"I will follow your advice." The teenager bowed respectfully.

"Good because we have more guests," smiled Fu.

"Huh," said Marinette.

A knock is at the door and Master Fu got up from his chair. He went over to see who it is and a teenage boy stands there.

"Greetings young one," replied Fu "I have expected you or both of you. However, your friend should stay where he is."

"Marinette Dechang aka Lady Bug," said Chiro "We need to talk."

* * *

**At the Park**

Adrian had finished a photo shoot. He too lacked confidence in what transpired a few days ago. It was an evil so great that he felt puny at the sheer might of its power. He went over to park bench and gulped down a bottle of water. Then his cell phone ringed, and it's his father Anton.

"What is it father" Asked Adrian?

"I am going on a business trip for a few days, and I will return soon." Said Anton.

"Okay father," nodded Adrian "Uh, are you all right father you seem kind of distant."

"It's nothing I can handle boy," replied Anton "Goodbye." He hung up.

Adrian notice his father had acted strange the past couple of days, more like stress. Shrugging it off he sipped down on the bottle of water and out of the corner of his eye he spotted something spying on him from the rooftop nearby.

He headed to the bathroom, which he ran to an empty alleyway and transformed into Cat Noir. He leaped up like a cat and landed on the roof to see what it is?

"Two more of you," growled Noir. "It's payback time."

"You think he will understand us," asked Otto?

"No," said Nova.

Nova and Otto stand there, which Cat Noir summons his staff and went on the attack.

* * *

**Hawkmoth's lair**

"Love is a weakness," sneered Skeleton King "Hawkmoth or do you prefer Anton Agrest."

"You know nothing," growled Hawkmoth "My son is."

"A fool," interrupted Skeleton King "I can end at any time, he holds you back."

"No," shouted Hawkmoth "Allow him to live, I beg you."

"If you serve me well," laughed Skeleton King "He will live and may prove useful."

"I should have never had you Akumatized." Said Hawkmoth.

"It's too late now," replied Skeleton "And soon we or I will."

"Pardon the interruption Master," spoke Mandarin

"Speak," Commanded Skeleton King.

"The cameras I hacked into just spotted Nova and Otto." Smiled Mandarin "Do we attack them now."

"I have a better idea." Skeleton King speaks "Hawkmoth will have a target to Akumatized and added with my magic it will be formable."

"Very wise master." Mandarin bowed respectfully "Also I discovered a place that can open a portal to the netherworld."

"Oh, do tell" chuckle Skeleton King.

Hawkmoth sends out a dark moth to Akumatized someone, not before Skeleton King adds dark magic of his own. It flies off to find the right host.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	4. Making friends and Enemies

**Miraculous Hyper Force**

Chapter: Four

**Making friends and Enemies**

* * *

**Master Fu's place**

Chiro the leader of the Hyperforce had just walked into a place owned by an old Chinese man. From before he had tracked down Marinette Dechange known to a few as the hero Lady Bug. It was Gibson who figured out who she really is.

Marinette had sought wisdom from the old man how to handle a threat the world has never face before. The words allies from beyond lingered in her mind, wondering what it means. There was a knock at the door.

A teenager roughly her age, he has a look of determination and seriousness, with much experience behind his eyes and caught off guard by how did he know she is Lady bug. She shut her eyes for a moment to calm herself down and takes a deep breath.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Chiro," answered Chiro "I am the leader of the Hyperforce."

"Hyperforce?" Replied Marinette.

"A team of heroes battling the forces of evil, just like the one you fought a few days ago, Skeleton King" Chiro informed them.

"So, that creature was not created by Hawkmoth," she said.

"No, its pure evil." Growled Chiro "An evil that we thought was gone for good."

"I had a feeling something was off about the creature." Shuttered the teenage girl "Wait Master Fu, you said he was not alone."

"You are correct," nodded Fu "It would be best not to show himself just yet and Chiro I see you have brought someone home."

Chiro takes out of his coat a very old box which holds the monkey miraculous inside. Master Fu widened his eyes a bit in almost utter shock and could not believe he would ever see this again.

"I thought I had lost this," spoke a surprised Fu.

She stared in silence.

"The monkey miraculous," sighed Fu "Bo-Bo is its name and I thank you for returning this to me young Chiro."

"The box with him inside was hidden in the robot we have," said Chiro. "It was recently found, and we decided to come here."

"So if we join forces," replied Marinette "We can put a stop to Skeleton King."

"My thoughts exactly," nodded Chiro "So team-up." He extended his hand in a form of a handshake.

"Yes, team-up." Said Marinette, she extended her hand in a form of a handshake.

They both shakes hands in agreeing to join forces, Master Fu smiled at this agreement and went over to check on the miraculous monkey to see if it's all right.

"What about the rest of your team," asked Marinette?

"Antauri is nearby, Otto and Nova are watching over Adrian." Said Chiro "Gibson and Sparx are at the robot."

"Why watch over Adrian," She asked?

"It's because he is Kat Noir," answered Chiro "Gibson figured how his identity and despite their appearance you will have to trust them."

"Aliens like you," spoke Marinette."Adrian is Kat Noir."

"Well," Chiro is looking sheepish by rubbing the back of his head "I won't lie to you, but Mandarin was one of them."

"What" shouted Marinette "You mean your team is robot monkeys."

"Calm yourself child," said Fu "There are many mysteries of the universe that no one on Earth is well aware of."

"Sorry," sighed Marinette "It's a long story right."

"Yup," nodded Chiro.

"This means if Adrian sees your friends he will attack them for thinking they are the enemy." Explained Marinette.

"I will contact them to back off." Said Chiro then he communicated with his two allies whom are watching Adrian.

"We're a little busy Chiro," responded Nova.

"Yeah, Kat Noir thinks we are an enemy." Responded Otto.

"All right we are on our way." Replied Chiro then he turned to Marinette "Let's go and Antauri will meet us there."

Chiro and Marinette went out, but not before transforming to put a stop to this.

* * *

**The rooftops of Boulevard Haussmann**

The place is running 2.53 kilometres (1.57 mi) from the 8th to the 9th arrondissement, is one of the wide tree-lined boulevards created in Paris during the Second French Empire by Baron Haussmann, with enthusiastic support from Napoleon III.

The Boulevard Haussmann is mostly lined with apartment blocks, whose regulated cornice height gives a pleasing eyeliner to the Boulevard.

The department stores Galleries Lafayette and Au Printemps on this street Marks & Spencer, the British department store chain, opened a store on Boulevard Haussmann in 1975 when it opened its first overseas stores.

"Boom, Boom, wake up." Cried Nova

Nova's fist came pummeling down upon Cat Noir who blocked it with his staff weapon. The point upon impact made a clang like sound and knocked them both backwards.

"You okay," asked Otto.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Nova "This guy is tough and I could use a little help Otto."

"I'm helping in my way." Replied Otto "We don't want to hurt him do we."

Adrian had no idea what they are talking about because it's monkey gibberish to him. Kat Noir ran quickly to attack them. He swinged his staff which slammed upon the rooftop tossing chunks all around.

Leaping from one roof top to another is fairly easy for them. Adrian felt like they were holding back or merely trying with him. No different from that monkey who attacked him named Mandarin, he growled because he and Lady Bug were almost killed.

The two cyborg monkeys leaped and jumped from the attacks by Cat Noir until he cried Cataclysm. At the feet of Otto and Nova, it gave way, for they fell to the floor below. It was long before Otto sliced his way up to the roof, followed by Nova.

"The okay green ape has buzzsaw hands," muttered Noir.

"Uh, oop." Sighed Otto "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"To late now," said Nova.

"Incoming," cried Otto.

Out of no where Rena Rogue joined in by using her flute as a weapon to strike upon the two monkeys. However, they were very quick with their small bodies. Cat Noir surprised to see her here to help.

"I'm here to help," said Rogue "But there is something."

"Not now," interrupted Noir "These monkeys are allies to Mandarin."

"Yeah, but I came to look." Replied Rogue

"Tell me later," growled Noir "We have apes to take out."

A series of clashes occurred upon the rooftop between the four of them exchanged blows, the fight went to one rooftop to another until the fight continued upon the street. People moved out-of-the-way of this fight.

"Stop all of you," cried Lady Bug.

"Stand down, now" yelled Chiro

Lady Bug, Chiro and Antauri showed up, which shocked Cat Noir and Rena Rogue, the fight had ended with the heroes standing on the street.

"They're not the enemy," said Bug "More like heroes from out-of-town."

"You expect me to believe this." Growled Noir.

"No, Adrian," She whispered to Noir's ear "I expect you to trust me."

"Discuss this later." Said Chiro.

"So you know." Sighed Noir.

"I do," nodded Bug and then whispered again to Noir "I'm Marinette."

"I uh," gasped Noir.

"When Rena Rogue showed up she tried to explain something to the young man." Said Otto.

"Otto says Rena Rogue was trying to say something." Chiro speaks to them.

"Oh yeah," nodded Rogue "A new Akumatized person is attacking people near the old graveyard, she calls herself Zombtress."

"We better go help out." Replied Bug.

"This could be a distraction which Skeleton King's real plan is in motion." Said Chiro "I'll have Gibson find where Skeleton King is hiding."

"I am so confused now." Grunted Noir.

" Explain it later, let's go." Said Bug.

"Agreed, let's move people." Commanded Chiro.

"Right," spoke all of them at once.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	5. Heroes Rise

**Miraculous Hyper Force**

Chapter: Five

**Heroes Rise**

* * *

**Paris Cemetery**

This cemetery is the largest graveyard in Paris with over a million buried in much acres of land and it's visited by tourists. A young woman stands at the gravestone of her departed mother who passed away from cancer.

She felt very sad and wished she could bring her back to life. The young woman has a fascination with the dead or death itself. Dressed in black and puts on a gray cloak to hide and honor the memory of her mother.

A dark Akuma which Skeleton King and Hawkmoth's magics attached itself to the cloak and a transformation occurs, then she becomes a costumed villain.

"You are Zombtress," spoke Hawkmoth "You, will distract and if the opportunity presents itself, you will take the miraculous from lady bug and Kat Noir."

"Understood Hawkmoth," she grinned evilly."Let the dead now rise."

Using her powers, she waved her hands upon the area and the grounds started to shake. Then suddenly the dead started to rise, blood curling screams echoed all around and the people who had come to visit this place ran for their lives.

The zombies gave chase, one by one the zombies pounced upon the people who tried to get away. They screamed in horror to which they cannot escape the grip of these undead people, it's drool dripped upon one person.

Zombtress just laughed in watching the sheer terror upon the faces of the living, then suddenly a voice cried out

"Catacylisum"

The blonde haired hero known as Kat Noir used his powers to touch the head of the zombie. It's head exploded into pieces and Noir extended his hand to the person, she takes it and he motioned her to leave in a hurry.

Kat Noir formed his cat staff in which a horde of Zombies came charging at him, but he smirked and knew he has back up to help him.

"Boom, boom, wake up." Cried Nova.

Enlarging her fists, she slammed down upon the zombie horde that is or was charging at Kat Noir, their bodies fly all around and another cry of words is heard in the background.

"Monkey mind scream" cried Antauri.

The zombies were broke apart into pieces by the scream from Antauri. More are around in area and charged at them. Only then, Lady Bug came out of no where and wrapped the zombies around with her bug rope very tight.

Chiro and Otto using their powers attacked the zombies, breaking them into pieces. Zombitress sees this summoned more zombies to attack them. Lady Bug needed to find the akuma on the transformed person, but where she has no idea.

"Lady Bug," yelled one person "I saw the dark moth pass into the girls cloak,"

"Thanks," she nodded "Okay everyone keep her distracted,"

"Right," spoke all of them at once.

Chiro, along with Otto, Nova, Antauri know they can't use deadly force on the transformed girl. So they stick to small attacks to keep Zombtress off guard, whom seemed quicker on her feet and dodged their attacks.

At the same time being attacked by Zombies that rise from the graves and more had come. Using her lucky charm Lady Bug's object transformed into a plunger and looked for a way to use it, she got the general idea of what to do.

She launched the plunger at Zombtress, and the object is now stuck to her face and with the distraction in place. Kat Noir ripped off the cloak to see a dark moth fly around and Lady Bug grabbed the plunger off of Zombtress face.

"Time to De evilize," replied Lady Bug

She twirled her object around and launched it at the evil bug, it grabbed the evil bug and it transformed while inside back into an insect of good. Lady Bug opened the object to let it go.

"Bye, bye butterfly," she spoke to it at first, then yelled "Miraculous Lady bug."

Suddenly the girl transformed back into a human and the bodies of the zombies back to their graves by her magic.

"Not bad," said Chiro

"We would have done better," muttered Nova.

"The magic of the miraculous is most impressive," spoke Antauri.

"Not the first time we faced off against the dead," said Otto.

"I have no idea what your monkey friends are saying." Replied Lady Bug "Glad you people are here."

"Too bad you don't have a monkey translation device," said Noir.

"Come to think about it. We don't." Pondered Chiro,"I'll ask Otto to make one."

"So what now," asked Noir

"I fear this is a distraction for something big plan by Skeleton King," remarked Antauri.

"I'm sorry," said the girl "I was so fixated by the dead I wanted to see my mom again so bad."

"Her memory lives on with you," said Lady Bug "it's not your fault. I suggest you head on home."

"Thank you and I will." She smiled.

She left the graveyard which people came back and cheered for them. A news crew came and ran up to Lady Bug, Kat Noir and members of the Hyper force.

"Lady Bug," asked the Reporter,"Can you tell us about your allies whom look like monkeys?"

"I can answer that." Said Chiro "We are the Hyper force a team from space."

"Space," gasped the Reporter "You mean like aliens..."

Before she could say more a crash of thunder echoed in the background and the skies grew dark, like a black cloud has engulfed the blue skies upon Paris.

"Chiro," Gibson spoke to the team over the communication line "A darkness cloud wave is spreading above the city."

"Where is it coming from? Asked Chiro?

"The tower in the city." Answered Gibson.

"Okay everyone, we got trouble at the tower let's move." Commanded Chiro

"Roger that," coursed all of them.

* * *

**Eiffel Tower**

Skeleton King, Mandarin and Hawkmoth stand upon the top of the tower. Mandarin has several old books with him, and he is changing an ancient spell. Hawkmoth just informed them of Zombtress failure, but the two of them don't seem concerned at all. Almost as if they had expected Hawkmoth to fair.

"The purpose of the tower is to keep a dark one locked away in the netherworld, which Sir Eiffel constructed to do so."

"Impressive," mused Skeleton King "This dark one can help conquer this world and the universe."

"Ah, the only way to open the portal by a sacrifice." Smiled Mandarin.

"A sacrifice," chuckled Skeleton King "I have a worthy candidate in mind."

"Candidate," gasped Hawkmoth "Not my son, please I beg you. Not my son."

"Who said anything about your son." Said Skeleton King

Moments later a horrid scream echoed throughout the tower and dark energy stream shoots up from the tower and formed a black cloud that expanded everywhere above Paris.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	6. Titanic Clash

**Miraculous Hyper Force**

Chapter: Six

**Titanic Clash**

* * *

**Eiffel Tower**

Skeleton King, Mandarin and Hawkmoth stand upon the top of the tower. Mandarin has several old books with him, and he is changing an ancient spell. Hawkmoth just informed them of Zombtress failure, but the two of them don't seem concerned at all. Almost as if they had expected Hawkmoth to fair.

"The purpose of the tower is to keep a dark one locked away in the netherworld, which Sir Eiffel constructed to do so."

"Impressive," mused Skeleton King "This dark one can help conquer this world and the universe."

"Ah, the only way to open the portal by a sacrifice." Smiled Mandarin.

"A sacrifice," chuckled Skeleton King "I have a worthy candidate in mind."

"Candidate," gasped Hawkmoth "Not my son, please I beg you. Not my son."

"Who said anything about your son." Said Skeleton King

Before Hawkmoth could react the bone claw of Skeleton King pierced his chest, a splatter of blood-shot out and he can feel his powers, also his life force being drained.

"You have served your purpose Anton Agrest," laughed Skeleton King "Now you and you powers are mine."

It was then a black cloud formed over the tower and expended in all directions, thunder is heard in the background and the people of Paris could only watch in fear and confusion of what this could be.

"You...Cant...do this to me." Spoke a dying Hawkmoth.

"Oh we can," said Skeleton King "And you are nothing, but a fool." Then turned to Mandarin "Is the portal open to the Netherworld."

"It will once you get rid of the trash," replied Mandarin "And then the dark one will emerge in this world."

"Of course," nodded Skeleton King "Bye Anton, perhaps I will make your son a slave."

"No," breathed Anton.

Skeleton King threw the body of Anton Agrest who is or was known by the name Hawkmoth into the dark cloud. A horrid scream was heard in the sky and then a portal opened on top of the tower. A loud growl rumbled everywhere that shook the city itself.

People looked up to see a creature emerge from the portal. Skeleton king and Mandarin looked on with sinister looks upon their faces.

"Let the world, and the universe trembles in fear to the dark one." Spoke Skeleton King.

"A plague dragon master," replied Mandarin, then he sees people on a security view screen "The hyper force and those fools have arrived."

"Such foolish heroics." Mumbled Skeleton King "This will be amusing."

* * *

**The tower square**

Lady Bug, Kat Noir, and Rena Rogue. They Are followed by Chiro, Nova, Otto and Antauri. They stop and stare at a portal opening up above the tower and something is coming out of the portal, something wicked.

It wasn't long before Skeleton King and Mandarin show up, which they stand in front of the heroes. Chiro narrowed his eyes at Skeleton King, of course the others are on guard.

"Okay, Skeleton man round two," said Noir "Were going to take you and Hawkmoth down."

"Where is Hawkmoth" asked Lady Bug?

"I feel there is more at work than we are lead to believe." Replied Antauri.

"Observant as ever Antauri." Chuckled Mandarin "That trash is gone."

"Indeed, and his power is now mine." Sneered Skeleton King "Anton Agrest served his purpose."

"What," yelled Noir

Adrian attacked Skeleton King blindly in full rage mode, but the villain just dodged his attacks and just swatted him like a fly knocking Kat Noir back with a hard slap.

"Temper, temper boy," laughed Skeleton King "I could use Hawkmoth's power, but no I have something worse in mind. Behold the Dark One plague Dragon."

A large creature had appeared out of the portal. Its skin is black and kind of rotting. It's tail is long with spikes and it's wing span is long, the eyes of the creature do glow

The creature is large like the dark worm was and then it hovers over Skeleton King and Mandarin. The creature bellowed out a loud roar and fired a blue fireball from its mouth and fired upon an area in Paris. The blast destroyed that very area leaving a crater.

"I think we need a big robot for this one." Said Rogue "A very big one."

"We have one." Replied Chiro "Now Sparx."

Suddenly the Super robot flew from out of nowhere and it extended its metal fist right at the face of the dragon. Followed by shooting laser beams from its eyes hitting the creature in the chest.

"Everybody inside now," called out Gibson

Wordlessly Chiro and the rest of the monkey team got in the robot. Kat Noir, Lady Bug and Rena Rogue got in. The dark one dragon dazed for a moment and fired right at the robot with a blue fireball.

Bracing for impact, they controlled the robot to deflect the blue fire-ball into the air and which it did. An explosion in the air rocked the city and shattered every window in the city. The creature quickly swung its tale at the robot. With a hard clang the robot stumbles back.

The robot crashed into the museum, the hyper force controlled the robot to get back up and fight on. The dragon swooped down upon the Super robot with its talons out and tried to slash the machine, but missed. The robot moved out-of-the-way.

"I don't think the robot can handle this for long." Replied Chiro

"Yes," agreed Antauri "I fear the dragons power is greater than we know."

"I mean seriously you have a big robot," remarked Noir "It would be more to handle a dumb dragon."

"Then it's best to stop dragon our feet." Chuckled Sparx.

"Oh shut up Sparx," growled Nova "We just need to fight on."

"We need a plan first." Yelled Chiro

"We have to do something," sighed Lady Bug.

"Sensors show the dragon is building up power to strike at us with a force size in power we cannot handle for long," said Gibson

"I don't understand what the monkeys are talking about." Said Rena Rogue "But I have a plan."

"And what would that be" asked Chiro?

She tells them in detail quickly. The dragon builds up power from its body, by folding its wings and hovering in the air. Then a dark wave of energy fired upon the Super robot and the machine fired its energy from its torso, both energies collided at the same time.

**KABOOM**

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	7. Day of Evil

**Miraculous Hyper Force**

Chapter: Seven

**Day of Evil**

* * *

**KABOOM**

It was only moments ago a dragon appeared from out of a portal above the tower, attacked the city and only then a large robot appeared to fight back against the monstrosity it was a hard fight. Only then energy beams collided between one other which built up to for an explosion.

An explosion which engulfed the super robot and threw backwards at the outskirts of Paris. Upon impact on the ground, the super robot exploded in the distance. From what is seen the robot began to melt from the fire caused by both the explosion and the blast of the dragon.

The dragon roars loudly in victory which people flee Paris before the dragon brings down its wrath on the local population of Paris. Skeleton King and Mandarin looked completely satisfied in what the dark one plague dragon had done.

With all the experience he and Mandarin had fought the hyper force. So basically Chiro and the hyper force survived in some shape or form. With those foolish Miraculous teens of Kat Noir and Lady Bug.

The Earth's forces are of a little consequence to him. Their militaries would be powerless to stop him. Skeleton King will use the Earth as a home world to strike at the rest of the Universe with the dark one plague dragon.

"Master, knowing the hyper force survived," spoke Mandarin "I'd say to hunt them down and destroy them."

"Yes indeed," replied Skeleton "Combining the power of Hawkmoth and my own skull men, they will hunt them down and destroy then."

Summoning moths and skull men, he used his powers to combine them both into vicious hunters and agents of chaos. The skull moths, which they rise and do their masters bidding.

"Master look," chuckled Mandarin "The foolish military, with their tanks, planes, and stupid army people have come."

"No, matter." Sneered Skeleton King "They will all fall to our feet soon enough, attack them my pet."

The dark one dragon goes on to attack the French military who it's backed up by a few countries of the EU. Planes shot down from the skies either from the dragon or the skull moths.

Tanks tossed around like toys and helicopters we're crushed by the dragon. The soldiers with their guns are no use against the dragon or the skull moths. People fleeing in terror we're either captured or killed. Marionette's parents were the lucky ones to escape Paris and fled into the country side of France.

The people who were captured became food for the dragon or just get bodies taken over by dark spirits of the netherworld. The city since World War Two became a battle field, damage is extensive.

Buildings damaged, houses destroyed, streets trashed, bodies of the fallen lay all around. Even the river itself that ran through Paris is bright red of the blood of the fallen whom either killed in battle or tried to flee the city.

Then night had fallen, the dragon hovered over the city and the skull moths roamed the streets looking for anything human that moved. A squad of Skull moths came upon the melting and burning wreckage of the hyper forces super robot.

It's still lies there at the outskirts of Paris, Skeleton King and Mandarin strolled calmly towards it. It felt a little to easy that the robot being exposed like this, he will only accept their destruction if he sees their bodies, only then he will gloat.

For now he will accept they are alive and trapped within the robot, unable to escape. Even Mandarin knew the hyper force was formable because he was one of them, no longer he is and he is something more.

"Hmm!" Mused Skeleton King "I wonder."

Putting his bony hand upon the burning hull of the super robot. There is no heat, so why is it like this? Unless as Skeleton King chuckled and with a wave of his hand to expose for what it is a lie, an illusion.

Mandarin noticed his master was chuckling, which confused him at first and then he sees the burning super robot vanish without a trace as if it was never there to begin with. Clever they are and growled in annoyance.

"Clever fools, using an illusion to escape." Growled Mandarin

"Indeed," nodded Skeleton King "It matters not, this world will fall and there is nothing they can do to stop it. Try as they will, they will fail."

"Of course master," Mandarin agreed,"Hunt down those cowards."

"All in due time," said Skeleton King "Come we have more places to conquer"

Off in the distance a news helicopter is reporting live from the scene, which the whole world is on edge on what is transpiring in Paris and Earth militaries have gone on full alert. A question is then asked to the viewers, where is Lady Bug and Kat Noir and where is this mysterious hyper force.

Good question, where are they?

* * *

**Rock of Gibraltar: Nature reserve**

A simple answer to fall back and come up with a strategy to fight back to win. They had slipped away thanks to the Miraculous ability of Rena Rogue and fled to this place. The full monkey team rather liked this place, Chiro stood watch and admired the view for a moment.

No situation is truly hopeless, Marionette had spoken to her parents by a cell phone and told them she is with Adrian outside of France and will see them again soon. She noticed Adrian looking at the blue-ocean waters with a sad look.

"I'm sorry Adrian," she spoke sadly.

"I know Marionette," sighed Adrian "I guess I never knew my father and now he is gone,"

"We move on and fight back." Replied Marionette "As a team."

"Your right," smiled Adrian "Guess I had a lot on my mind."

"It's the only way to do it." Replied Alya. "So what's next?"

"Next we come up with a plan of attack," replied Chiro.

"A giant dragon is not something we come across." Said Marionette.

"Or an evil intergalactic villain," spoke Adrian.

"A solution I may have," Master Fu speaks to them "Now its best to listen."

* * *

**To be Continued?**


	8. Light and Darkness

**Miraculous Hyper Force**

Chapter: Eight

**Light and Darkness**

* * *

**Rock of Gibraltar: Nature reserve**

The assembled heroes consisting of the hyper force, lady bug Cat Noir, and Rena Rogue who narrowly escaped from a fierce battle against Skeleton King who had sent for a dragon from the netherworld by using the Eiffel tower in Paris. The heroes felt helpless at the moment, but know that no situation is truly hopeless.

Master Fu had just arrived, but by the looks of it he isn't alone a business suited woman is with him that Adrian recognized is his father's personal assistant Nathalie. Could she have known Adrian is Cat Noir? What other secrets his father had? Adrian had no answers at the moment.

"What solution is it, Master Fu" asked Marinette?

"Any help would be nice." Replied Chiro

"To combine our efforts into a Miraculous Force like the world or the universe has ever seen." Said Fu

He shows them a box that has most of the Miraculous inside, of course Wayzz is hovering around Master Fu, they have been companions for a long time and he can no longer sensed the presence of Nooroo. Even Tikki and Plagg can't sense Nooroo either, but they do sense Duusu nearby.

"Hello Adrian," spoke Nathalie "I know your Cat Noir for some time now and!"

Her sentence interrupted by Adrian "How long you known my father was Hawkmoth,"

"The beginning," replied Nathalie "I will answer your questions later, I have brought Peacock Miraculous, Mister Agrest had it for a while now."

"It's damaged," said Fu "I know this for sure and Duusu is unstable."

"Now what is the plan to take down Skeleton King and his dark one plague Dragon." Spoke Antauri

"I'm ready to smash," growled Nova "Sitting around here and doing nothing is annoying."

"We do need a plan of attack," said Chiro

"We will attack," replied Marinette "And Hyper force I believe Master Fu has the right idea."

Alya is using her laptop to get satellite feed of Eiffel tower which seems the portal to the netherworld is still open, Gibson noticed this as well and formulated an idea which he spoke monkey talk to Alya, which she did not understand the monkey, but got wind of what he is trying to tell her.

"Perhaps we can reverse the power flow upon the tower," Gibson told her "To simply suck in all the evil that came out of the portal, however we run the risk of the tower exploding."

"I have no idea what you said," replied Alya "Reversing polarity energy upon the tower could work, but we need a lot of power to do it."

"With two plans in place now it's time to present you with these." Said Fu.

"Chiro I present you the Monkey Miraculous, use Cuppa wisely," Fu gives it to Chiro.

"What do I say," asked Chiro?

"Just say Xuppa go ape," answered Xuppa

"Antauri I present you the Tiger Miraculous,"

"What's the word to say" asked Antauri?

A tiger kawi appeared "Just say Roarr let's growl."

"Nova I present you the dog Miraculous,"

"I get a damn dog, seriously." Pouted Nova "And the word is what"?

"You just love barking it up Nova." Chuckled Sparx

"I'll bark you Sparx if you make anymore dog jokes," growled Nova

"Just say Barkk woof on." Spoke Barkk

"Sparx I present you the rabbit Miraculous,"

"Ah, hah," smiled Nova

"A bunny monkey oh joy." Sighed Sparx

"You must say Fluff, bounce on." Replied Fluff

"Otto I present you the turtle Miraculous, Wayzz."

"And my words are." Pondered Otta

"Just say Wazz, shell on" spoke Wazz

"And finally Gibson, I present you the mouse Miraculous."

"A bit odd, but okay." Replied Gibson

"Just say Mulla, munch out." Replied Mulla.

"Uh, guys the news reports state that Moscow has fallen," said Alya

"Then we must do this now," replied Marinette "The world is counting on us."

"And the rest of the universe is as well." Spoke Chiro "Let's do this thing."

"Right" coursed all of them.

"Adrian, will you be okay." Said Marinette.

"Yeah for now." Nodded Adrian "Let's be heroes."

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

Situated on the Moskva River in the Central Federal District of European Russia, making it Europe's most populated inland city. The city is well-known for its architecture, particularly its historic buildings such as Saint Basil's Cathedral with its colorful architectural style.

With over 40 percent of its territory covered by greenery, it is one of the greenest capitals and major cities in Europe and the world, having the largest forest in an urban area within its borders—more than any other major city—even before its expansion in 2012.

The city has served as the capital of a progression of states, from the medievalGrand Duchy of Moscow and the later Tsardom of Russia to the Russian Empire to the Soviet Union and the contemporary Russian Federation.

Mandarin had informed Skeleton King that Russia is one of the strongest nation's on the planet and will resist his power. With the power of Hawkmoth at his disposal, along with the dark one plague dragon. So they headed to Russia.

Along the way other countries in Europe we're laid waste by Skeleton Kings forces like Germany, Poland. Until they came upon the Russian border and Russian troops were ready to fight, but nothing prepared them of what Skeleton King had in store for them.

The Russian troops did not stand a chance, by Skeleton Kings sheer might and the power of the plague dragon. Now in Moscow, which the current President Putin is struggling to breath from the tight grip of Skeleton King's clawed hand. The fool actually wanted to join forces with him, it made Skeleton King laugh at this.

"You and your country mean nothing to me," sneered Skeleton King "Your just a fool, for you have no idea what power is. In death you will learn this well."

Skeleton King simply crushed the throat of President Putin, blood spattered all around the room inside the Kremlin. The historical place is now damaged due to his attacks upon the city and the villain tossed the lifeless body outside like trash.

"What now master" asked Mandarin?

"To China and the rest of the world." Spoke Skeleton King

"Master the news is showing the Hyper force and their allies are issuing a challenge to you back in Paris." Said Mandarin.

"Oh do they now." Mused Skeleton King with a chuckle "We must not disappoint them, besides their end is near."

"With their deaths the world shall fall before your feet master and then the universe." Laughed Mandarin.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	9. A Miraculous battle

**Miraculous Hyper force**

Chapter: nine

A **Miraculous battle**

* * *

**The Ruins of Paris, France**

Paris was laid in ruins due to the rise of Skeleton King and a previous battle between the two sides. Of course the tower still stands and a large portal to the netherworld is overhead the skies of Paris with creatures coming out of the portal itself to smite the world and the universe with evil.

The super robot had just landed upon the ruins of a park in Paris, stepping out is the hyperforce along with Rena Rogue, Cat Noir and Lady Bug. Marinette almost cried in seeing Paris in this state, but Adrian and Alya gave her a comfortable embrace to let her know everything will be all right.

They had sent a broadcast to challenge Skeleton King, the hyper force know personally from experience that their enemy will jump to the chance to destroy the hyper force. So wordlessly they hung out and waited for Skeleton King to show up. The wind blew all around, it showed a tenseness everywhere.

Until a roar echoed in the background, for they can see Skeleton King, along with Mandarin riding upon the dark one plague dragon and below it is all those skull creatures. Chiro narrowed his eyes which Skeleton King chuckled evilly in thinking this is the end for them.

"Back for more, huh." Spoke Mandarin "You will all be dead soon."

"Indeed," nodded Skeleton King "Your time has come to an end, such foolish heroics...What could all of you possibly do to stop me?"

The hyper force members glared at each other and grinned at one another, only for them to give a serious look to Skeleton.

"With this," said Chiro "Xuppa Go ape."

"Roarr, let's growl." Spoke Antauri.

"Barkk, woof On." Replied Nova

"Fluff, bounce on." Said Sparx

"Wazz, shell on." Spoke Otto.

"Mulla, Munch out." Said Gibson

In a blink of an eye the Hyper force members transformed into their new forms and charged straight at Skeleton King, following them is Lady bug, Cat Noir and Rena Rogue. Behind them is the super robot charging at the dark one plague dragon. The two opposing forces are attacking each other once again.

Only this time Skeleton King is up against a Miraculous Hyperforce, the King defended himself by firing beams from his eyes, but the dragon is hit in the face by the metal fist of the super robot and the dragon almost knocked back in a stumbling effect.

Mandarin defended his master, but overwhelmed by the new powers of Nova and Antauri. Tossed off the dragon and landed hard upon the ruins below. He got back up quickly only for a green shell-like object thrown by Otto.

A loud clang is heard which Mandarin broke in half from upper body to lower body by Otto's attack. Otto went back to help the others. Lady bug swung her yo yo around acting as a shield to Skeleton Kings eye beams, Cat Noir landed a blow from behind the evil being.

Which grazed the shoulder of Skeleton King, he fired a blast of energy from his hand to strike at Cat Noir only for Chiro to strike at the body of Skeleton King and the evil beings attack missed. The other members of the Miraculous hyper force poured on their attacks, but the evil being is tough as ever and he struck back by knocking them off of the dragon.

However, the Super Robot judo tossed the dragon into an empty building with Skeleton King on top and almost crushed the evil being under the weight of the dragon, then Skeleton King commanded his forces to attack the Miraculous hyper force, for he attacks them also.

But who is piloting the Super robot inside are three people Master Fu, Nathalie and someone the hyperforce contacted to come to Earth the robot girl known as Jinmay whom is piloting the robot, Master Fu is using his martial arts skills to help and Nathalie using the weapons systems of the super robot. It wasn't easy against a dragon, but they're managing very well.

The Miraculous hyper force found it tough against both Skeleton King and his army which seemed is endless, but the team got a few lucky hits and Rena used her illusion powers to confuse Skeleton Kings army in thinking they're battling an army of Miraculous people.

Skeleton King held is own by kept on getting hit by either Chiro or Cat Noir or one of the other monkeys. The monster mash between the robot and dragon is dragging on, the dragon whipped his tail at the robot and fired from its mouth. The robot leaped in the air and landed a kick to the back of the dragon.

Dazed for a moment and accidentally stepped on Mandarin, crushing what was left of the evil monkey into shards of pieces. Skeleton King is getting annoyed with the antics of these heroes, only for him to have an idea and Mandarin was useless anyway. He had planned this for a while now.

"Not bad Miraculous hyper force," laughed Skeleton King "Witness my true power."

Skeleton King landed upon the head of the dark one plague dragon and using all of his powers a merging occurred. Chiro and the monkey team had seen this before with the merging of the dark worm only now it's a dragon and the dark energies into the dark one Skull dragon.

"Now face my true might," growled the Skull Dragon "Your end is now."

The skull dragon flew up in the air and fired a ball of dark energy at them. The Miraculous hyper force including the Super robot moved out-of-the-way in time, but the impact of the shot fired upon the ground knocked them off of their feet.

"This is insane," spoke Cat Noir "What do we do now against that."

"We don't give up," replied Lady Bug "We will stop that thing or die trying."

"Agreed," nodded Chiro "We have a plan remember, Otto and Alya you know what to do."

"Of course," spoke Otto.

"Yes," nodded Alya "Good luck."

"Everyone else inside the robot." Said Chiro

The rest of the Miraculous hyper force got inside the super robot and are in their stations. Otto and Rena sneaked away to do something important. The super robot then flew upwards and slammed into the skull dragon the collision caused a shockwave that shook the planet itself.

The robot and the dragon landed on the ground, which exchanged blows to whatever they had. The dragon fired from its mouth and the super robot fired from its chest, both beams were not giving an inch to one another until the shots had canceled each other out.

The super robot charges at the dragon again, only this time slamming into the tower to keep it pinned there. Then something happened as the Dark One Skull dragon started to Bellow out in pain and tried to escape by biting on the robot or whipping its tail upon the robot.

After receiving word from Otto and Alya, Chiro and the others understood what they had to do.

"Let's do this." Said Chiro

"Nice knowing you everyone." Replied Lady Bug

"See you on the other side Marinette," said Adrian

The super robot withstood hit after hit by the dark one Skull dragon and wrapped its arms around both the base of the tower and the dragon. Then the back rockets of the robot appeared and with all the power it mustered rose all of up into the sky towards the portal to the netherworld in blazing speed.

**KABOOM**

* * *

**To Be Continued?**


	10. A miraculous ending

**Miraculous Hyper** Force

Chapter: Ten

A **miraculous ending**

* * *

**The skies over Paris, France**

**KABOOM**

The media feed showed all eyes that were watching and military satellites detected an event unfold. A miraculous battle had occurred between the forces of Skeleton King and the Miraculous Hyper force. The robot which held onto the tower and the dragon launched into the event horizon of the portal.

Then in a nuclear like flash in the sky above Paris an explosion rocked the world and all of the media feed, along with satellite detection went down. The world is on edge in wondering what had transpired next and all had came back online to see the portal to the netherworld is gone. But what happened to the heroes.

The is rising off the horizon of Paris itself, the people who were transformed are back to normal, but are confused in why they are here in these ruins that was once Paris, Alya or Rena Rogue along with Otto had come out of cover, which the plan worked it was risky and looked like it worked.

The people watched to see in the sky an object approaching fast like a fireball and the sun is behind the object. Then with a hard crash upon the ground, the people can see what had landed, it's the super robot. It's damaged, but functional as it raised it's metal hand and gave a thumb up to everyone to let them know they are okay.

All around the world people cheered for joy as the nightmare is over. Lady Bug, Cat Noir, the hyperforce and allies climbed out of the super robot, they look battered and bruised, but alive. The real question is what is next. Paris has taken a heavy toll of damage, and its iconic landmark is no more.

Military helicopters approached the group and landed nearby. Stepping out of the helicopter is the mayor of Paris André Bourgeois followed by his daughter, for they had escaped the carnage that had transpired. The mayor just sighed deeply in how is he going to get the city fixed.

"Lady bug and Cat Noir," said the mayor "On behalf of the world we give our thanks."

"We didn't actually do it alone." Replied Lady Bug

"Yeah, everyone meet the Hyper force from space," spoke Cat Noir.

"Those dirty monkeys are alien, ew gross." Said the mayor's daughter.

"Please to meet you sir," nodded Chiro "And there not dirty,"

"We thank you for the assistance in ridding the world of that vile evil Skeleton King," said the Mayor "Too bad about Paris, I wish something was done to save it, you did your best." He paused "How did you managed to do it."

Otto spoke in the chattering monkey language.

"Otto said," replied Chiro "That he and Rena reversed the flow of energy that was emulating from the tower using a photon charge and after that we made sure the skeleton King dragon was stuck and all of you saw the rest."

"We escaped at the last moment, the dark one skull dragon was caught in the explosion between the living world and the netherworld."

"You are true heroes," said the mayor "This will be Miraculous Hyper force day."

The people cheered in the background.

All of them went over to Master Fu whom is holding Nooroo in his hands and is very weak from what had happened.

"Master Fu the city is destroyed, what do we do." Cried Marionette "My powers can't fix all of this."

"It will take time to repair the Super robot." Replied Chiro

The hyperforce handed back the miraculous to Master Fu who is thinking about the same thing, he had no idea what to do and the damage to the city is beyond repair. Maybe there is a way, can it work he didn't even know as it is just stories the other guardians had told him.

"Adrian and Marionette, hand me your miraculous." Spoke Fu "I have an idea."

"you sure? Asked Adrian

"What are you going to do" asked Marionette?

"Repair the damage. I hope this works." Sighed Fu

Adrian and Marionette handed their miraculous to him, who he put on all of the other miraculous as well. Finally, he activates their powers all at once which a bright light engulfed everyone and the surroundings that was once known as Paris.

"Now I restore it all." Spoke the disembodied voice of Fu.

Something had happened to which the light had died away and replacing the ruins of Paris. Is a new Paris, with a new landmark of where once the Eiffel Tower stood, only this time it's the statue of the members of the Miraculous Hyper force. Even the super robot is repaired. Master Fu put all the miraculous away and looked very tired.

"It is done," replied Fu.

"Whoa, cool." Replied Adrian "But what of my father."

"He is gone for good," replied Fu "But someone else is restored to life and she is in the basement of your Manor."

"Who?" Said Adrian

"Your mother," Nathalie "Your father had her preserved in the basement as it was his wish to bring her back to life."

"Oh my," said the mayor "The city is restored and brand new too, but where is lady bug and Cat Noir."

"They left Mr. Mayor." Said Chiro "But will be back."

"Oh, that means the city will be hosting the biggest party ever." Said the mayor "Care to join."

Chiro and the monkeys looked at each other, then nodding to let them know they will.

* * *

**Hours later: New Paris, France**

Fireworks lit up the skies above Paris, everyone is celebrating and Marinette is glad to see her parents and Adrian is thrilled to see his mother again and alive too. Chiro and the hyperforce had much fun in the city and learned more about the planet Earth. However, they knew they had to get back home.

All the more reason they assembled outside of Paris with the super robot looming over them, it is time for them to go.

"You two are great heroes. Your planet is glad to have you." Said Chiro

"And the universe is glad to have you." Said Adrian

"Yeah we all pound it" smiled Marinette

All of them fist bumped each other, then Chiro and the monkey team headed into the super robot as Marionette and Adrian watched it fly and head off into the great unknown of space.

"What I great ride." She said.

"Yeah a hell of a ride." He nodded.

"So!" Replied Adrian

"So!" Replied Marionette

Looking into their eyes, like if time stood still around them, their lips locked in a form of a kiss and Tikki, along with Plagg are hovering around, while fireworks echoed in the background.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
